Paenitentia
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: [FIC ESCRITA PARA O DESAFIO DE HALLOWEEN DO GRUPO SAINT SEIYA FICWRITERS NO FACEBOOK] Vinte longos anos selados... Vinte longos anos sem ver a luz do sol...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic foi escrita para o Desafio de Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no Facebook.

Graças ao "Xaxim" da Lune, eu tive essa idéia... Que eu espero que fique boa.

**Paenitentia**

**Capítulo Único**

Estavam há vinte anos presos. Vinte longos anos, sem ver sequer a luz do sol. Sem ver o luar. Sem sentir a brisa vinda do mar, ao fim da tarde, amenizando o calor. Sem saborear o vinho. Sem sentir o doce do mel. Sem sentir o frescor da água da chuva. Sem tocar as pétalas macias de uma flor. Sem abraçar o corpo suave de uma mulher. Sem sentir o reconfortante aroma de um chá quente.

Vinte longos anos na mais completa escuridão, permeada pela pungente solidão e a certeza de nunca mais reencarnar.

Tanto tempo convivendo com a certeza do dever cumprido.

Certeza?

Haviam, de fato, dado suas vidas para abrir uma passagem no Muro das Lamentações para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze pudessem passar aos Elíseos e assim, destruíssem Hades.

Alguns haviam dado mais do que apenas suas vidas para protegerem Athena e o mundo.

Mas tinham mesmo a certeza do dever cumprido?

Tinham certeza da gratidão de Athena?

Estavam presos.

Estavam... Selados.

Nunca poderiam reencarnar.

Nunca mais poderiam sentir o sol acariciando suas peles. Nunca mais ouviriam o canto dos pássaros. Nunca mais iriam ver as luzes da cidade. Nunca mais iriam caminhar na areia. Nunca mais saboreariam as frutas frescas. Nunca mais se aqueceriam nos braços de uma mulher. Nunca mais gozariam da vida.

Nunca.

Mais.

Palavras tão fortes e inexoráveis quando unidas.

Haviam jurado não se apegar ao mundo material. Mas como apagar de suas memórias as sensações da vida terrena?

Como impedir suas almas de desejarem sentir a vida e suas pequenas e deliciosas simples regalias?

Como cessar o sentimento de arrependimento em seus corações mortos?

Ali havia apenas o frio. A sensação devastadora e aguda do vazio e da inexistência.

Muito se enganava aquele que disse primeiro que a eternidade era uma bênção. Que na morte, há apenas a salvação. Que no outro lado, não há sofrimento.

Não havia alegrias naquele lugar. Não havia alento para suas almas.

Do que serviu irem contra todos os Deuses para proteger Athena? Do que sequer adiantou cumprirem seu dever, se agora restava apenas o vazio?

Eles não deveriam se arrepender. Eles foram treinados para não se arrependerem.

O que lhes restava agora eram a dor e a agonia.

Saori...

Athena...

Ela era a única capaz de aliviar a agonia.

* * *

A Deusa estranhou aquele ambiente escuro. Frio. Úmido. Franziu o cenho, dando alguns passos cautelosos a frente, mantendo as mãos adiante, para evitar esbarrar no que quer que havia ali.

Mas, não havia nada. Não podia ver o chão. Era como se ele não existisse.

Não podia ver o céu. Ele também não existia.

Não havia vento, nem água, nem sons.

Era apenas o vazio.

Voltou seu olhar na direção de onde viera e não podia ver absolutamente nada. Atrás de si, pôde perceber uma tênue luz bruxuleante em tons azulados.

Virou-se e aos poucos, reconheceu os traços da pessoa. Era Saga.

- Saori...

- Athena...

Shion apareceu na direção diametralmente oposta.

- Athena...

Logo em seguida, Dohko, ao lado do antigo Grande Mestre do Santuário.

- Veja onde estamos, Athena... – a voz de Milo soou como um murmúrio arrastado, conforme sua imagem aparecia, a um quarto de distância entre Saga e Dohko.

- É isto o que acontece com os mortos? – Lamentou-se Aiolia.

- É esta a eternidade que é prometida aos humanos? – Indagou Shaka.

- É esta a vida após a morte? – a imagem de Shura tremulou.

- Aqui há somente o vazio... – Constatou Mú, aparecendo acompanhado de Aldebaran.

- Não há a beleza de uma flor... – Afrodite lamuriou-se.

- Nem o calor do sol... – a voz triste de Aiolos o precedeu.

- Ou sequer a brisa do mar... – Kanon suspirou.

- Muito menos a riqueza dos livros... – Camus tinha olhos tristes.

- É mais azedo que o Yomotsu... – Máscara da Morte foi o último a aparecer.

Cada qual apareceu aos poucos, rodeando Saori, que virava-se continuamente, ao redor do próprio eixo, para mirar os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- É assim que terminamos, Athena?

- Não... é... impossível... vocês... vocês estão mortos!

- Sim...! Nós estamos mortos...!

- E você está no mesmo abismo em que nos encontramos.

- Co... Como? Não! Não! Eu não posso estar morta! Seiya! Seiya!

- Não adianta chamar o Pégaso, Athena. – a voz de Máscara da Morte era ainda mais sinistra do que em vida.

- Ele não poderá lhe ajudar. – Shura deu um passo adiante, erguendo o braço direito.

Saori sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Não! Vocês não podem! Eu sou a Deusa de vocês!

- Você é uma menina mimada... uma menina mimada que brinca de ser Deusa. – Dohko olhava-a com um ardor furioso, ao qual, ela correspondeu com um olhar horrorizado.

- Não... Não... Vocês... Você... Você não é o Dohko. O Mestre Ancião jamais falaria assim comigo.

- Isto não é uma farsa, Athena. – Milo se aproximou, seriamente, com o dedo indicador em riste.

- Nós demos a vida por você... – um amargurado Aldebaran cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Não! Não! Kouga... Kouga precisa de mim! Eu... eu tenho um bebê para cuidar agora!

As imagens dos Cavaleiros de Ouro fechavam o círculo ao seu redor, preparando seus golpes, que ela conhecera muito bem.

- Nós merecemos mais do que isto...

- Aiolos...?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao notar o arco retesado e a flecha dourada apontada para seu coração.

- Não... Por favor... não! Eu tenho uma criança para cuidar... Ele... Ele... será o novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso... O Kouga... O Kouga precisa de mim...! Por favor, não!

- Suas lágrimas não vão nos comover, Athena. – Afrodite retirou a rosa de entre os lábios.

Desesperada, Saori não viu outra saída se não correr. As imagens dos Cavaleiros pareciam-lhe bastante reais. Ultrapassou o círculo entre Shion e Dohko, correndo desesperada. Sua garganta estava travada, com um nó que a fazia arder.

- Você não tem para onde ir. – Shion apareceu novamente a sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Eu sou a Deusa de vocês! – choramingou, virando-se para correr e se deparando com Saga.

- É assim que retribui nosso sacrifício por você, Athena?

- Não sou eu quem determinou isso...

- Você é ou não é uma Deusa? – O sarcasmo de Máscara da Morte a fez chorar mais.

- E ainda se diz a Deusa da Justiça... – Ironizou Kanon.

- Eu... eu não queria isso...

- Mas você permitiu, não foi? – Camus juntou as mãos acima da cabeça, barrando a rota de fuga pela direita.

- N-não... eu não pude fazer nada...

- Não pôde? Você é a filha preferida de Zeus! – Shaka uniu as mãos, sentado em sua habitual posição de lótus, e sua barreira lançou Saori longe.

A mulher caiu no chão em prantos. Não tinha força moral para se levantar. Era verdade que não fizera absolutamente nada para impedir a punição da sua elite. Preocupara-se mais com a saúde e a sobrevivência de Seiya.

Manteve-se reclusa na casa de campo da família Kido, fazendo vigília para quando Seiya despertasse. Sequer compareceu à reunião com Zeus, na qual o destino das almas dos Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, do Grande Mestre e de Kanon seria ditado.

- Não espere piedade de nós. – Decretou Shura.

- Por favor... não! Não!

- Diga, Athena! É isto o que nós merecemos? – um Saga furioso ameaçava lançar uma Explosão Galáctica.

- Depois de todo nosso sacrifício... Depois de termos dado a vida para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze pudessem derrotar Hades...

- Você preferiu cuidar da vida do seu querido Cavaleiro de Pégaso...

- Onde está sua gratidão, Athena?!

- É assim que nos retribui?!

- Por favor... Não! NÃO! Eu... Eu irei fazer o possível para reparar meu erro da melhor maneira possível! Apenas... me digam o que querem!

- Nós queremos a sua cabeça, Athena!

- Por todos estes anos presos...

- Com as almas seladas...

- Sem nenhuma perspectiva de poder reencarnar...

- Corte a cabeça dela, Shura!

- NÃÃÃOOO! Eu irei retribuir o sacrifício de vocês... eu... eu prometo... eu juro! Juro que irei mostrar minha gratidão! – Sem chance nenhuma de evitar a lâmina de Capricórnio, Saori colocou as mãos diante do pescoço e rosto, virando este último, fechou os olhos com força.

* * *

Repentinamente, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro sumiram. Restava apenas Saori, sentada sobre o chão do Obelisco onde as almas deles estavam seladas. Ela piscou os olhos, tensa. Como se temesse que do nada, eles surgissem novamente.

Vendo que não havia nenhuma ameaça, ofegante, levantou-se devagar. Sentia as pernas fracas.

Já de pé, olhou demoradamente para o Obelisco, onde pousou a mão estendida, acariciando de leve a pedra, que se erguia com as faces de cada um dos antigos guardiões das Doze Casas.

Voltou então para seus aposentos, onde deitou-se na cama de dossel, ao lado da cama onde o pequeno Kouga ressonava baixinho.

No dia seguinte, Saori foi até Zeus, exigindo-lhe que os Cavaleiros de Ouro mortos há vinte anos pudessem ou descansar em paz, para reencarnarem quando fosse a devida hora, ou que fossem revividos, para que pudessem aproveitar uma vida nova e normal.

xXXXx

Nhéééé...

Eu tentei dar um tom de ter-ror mesmo, mas... Acho que eu falhei. x_x

Eu espero que apesar disso, vocês tenham gostado. Eu tive essa idéia pensando bastante depois do Desafio Perva e do Desafio de Halloween ter sido lançado. Por um acaso, me veio a idéia de explorar também o "Xaxim", um tanto quanto inspirada pela fic da Lune.

Queria ter feito uma fic mais terror, terror... E eu ainda tenho uma outra idéia que seria pro chamado Festival de Halloween, que não sei se vocês estão lembrados(as). xD

O Festival era a proposta para explorar a parte cômica das nossas idéias. Eu pensei em retratar uma outra coisa... As origens do Halloween, com alguns costumes que a maioria não deve saber que são realizados nesta data.

Mas, quem sabe, essa outra fic fica pra mais adiante? Eu tirei essa parte da noite mesmo pra escrever esta fic, pq fim de semestre... já viu.

E. a propósito, Paenitentia significa arrependimento também. ;)

Enfim. Fico por aqui.

Beijos!


End file.
